The Crane and the Wolf
by Sabrina Lonewalker
Summary: A totally original story. Caine's wife, Laura, was actually someone else, someone with a hidden history. She believed both he and their son were dead but, she finds Peter first. In the midst of reunion an old foe reappears and the one secret she has kept from Caine is finally revealed. Will they come back together or be separated forever?
1. Chapter 1

**THE CRANE AND THE WOLF**

**NORTHERN CALIFORNIA **

**PART ONE**

**by**

**Sabrina Lonewalker**

**She hadn't been in this part of the country for a very long time, almost seventeen years now. She looked up at the plateau where the ruins were. She sat on her motorcycle and stared at what was left of the building. A big part of her life had taken place in this area and she wondered why she had even come back here.**

**She slowly drove to the grove of trees that was next to the plateau and saw the wooden markers standing there. She shut off the bike and walked over to them. Two in particular caught her attention. She crouched and looked at them, remembering when she had met the older one of the two, the light in his grey eyes and the kindness in his soul.**

**She sat down, looking at the marker. Then, she looked at the one next to it and her eyes teared up. She had so hoped that this one would have been safe and he had been, for a time. She had regretted having to leave them the way that she had but, she had had no choice. To keep them safe, she had to leave. She couldn't even tell the man she loved more than life itself why she had to go or even who she really was.**

**It had been one of the hardest things she had ever done but, she knew that it had to be done if her husband and son were to survive but then, the one time they had needed her the most, she had been nowhere to be found and now, they were dead, both of them.**

**She rose to her feet, silently damming this nomadic existence of hers but, it was the life that had chosen her long before she had met him. She hadn't been looking for someone to fall in love with when they first met but, something about him had drawn her to him. His gentleness, the laughing spark in those warm, grey eyes of his, had warmed her in a way very few had ever managed to do.**

**She couldn't tell him her real name so, she used one of the many identities she had created for herself over the years. The background for each identity carefully built up and maintained so as to pass any scrunity necessary. She had had no idea that this, to her, passing friendship would have ever developed into what it had become. Their souls had been drawn together and she knew that she had found her match, her equal.**

**She had been content with him but then, a true miracle had happened. She had been told a long time ago that she would never be able to have any children but, four months after she married this man, she was pregnant. They had both been estatic and she was in awe. There were many things about herself that she hadn't told her husband.**

**She wasn't sure just how to tell him, after all, how do you tell the love of your life not only that you're a mercenary, who sometimes has to kill people but also, that part of you isn't even human? How do you tell him that you're a werewolf? In a way, she was glad that her son had died young. That way, he never had to worry about what he might have inherited from her.**

**She took her cycle down to the lakeshore where she and her husband had walked and sat, having picnics, talking about their coming child and then, she saw the gravestone. She walked over and looked, her eyes widening. So, this was how he had dealt with her leaving. He had told her son that she had died. Even better, that way, he had turned more fully to his father and he had a pleasant memory of her. Too bad it hadn't lasted very long.**

**She got back on her bike, started it, and roared away from the city of Braniff in Northern California and the ruins of the Shaolin Temple on the plateau. She also left behind that life, the man she had loved, the son she had borne. They were dead now and she had her life to live.**

**Sabrina Wolfe roared away, tears smarting behind her eyes as she remembered the man who had consumed her life and the child they had made together. It was strange to her that she, a mercenary, a werewolf, had fallen in love with a Shaolin priest, a man of gentleness, kindness and non-violence. **

**She wondered how their son would have been if he had lived to be an adult? She'd never know now. That was what hurt her the most, never knowing the promise and potential of their son.**

**She made her way back to the little hotel she was staying at and went up to her room. Once inside, she sat down and let her mind wander back to that first time she ever met the one man for her, a Shaolin priest named Kwai Chang Caine.**

**End Part One**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE CRANE AND THE WOLF**

**PART TWO**

**by**

**BlackFury**

**She remembered that it was back in 1963 when she had first come to the city of Braniff, following the trail of a deadly killer. She had found him and, done what she had been directed to do, make sure that he would never kill again. She had then told the police that she had had no choice and, after showing them her FBI identification, they had accepted her version of events and had cleared the scene.**

**She smiled, thinking how easy it had been. As a result, she had had an unexpected vacation so, the next day, she had gone for a walk near the lake and had seen the Shaolin temple on the plateau. She made her way to the great doors and slowly walked inside. She saw several monks going through their Kung Fu lessons and one monk detached himself from the group and came to her, according her the Shaolin salute as he bowed. One grey eyebrow rose as she smoothly returned the bow and salute.**

**"I am sorry if I am intruding," she said, "But, I noticed this place and, it's been a long time since I visited one. I hope that I'm not in the way." The man smiled warmily, "No, of course not. I am Kwai Chang Caine. You are welcome here." She caught her breath, Caine? He looked exactly like his great grandfather! She didn't use her real name so, she smiled, "My name is Laura, Laura Carter."**

**Caine looked at her and his heart did a somersault within his chest. Sabrina smiled as her own heart was captured by him but, she was cautious, it was her nature. She looked around. "Is there a koi pond at the top?" she asked. Caine nodded, "Yes, would you like to see it?" She nodded and they walked up there. She smiled seeing the size and health of the koi in the pond and sat on the edge. She and Caine talked until well after sunset, they were so comfortable with each other. She suddenly looked around and actually blushed. "I am so sorry," she got to her feet hastely, "I monopolized you and you were needed by the others here. I should go."**

**He rose to his feet also and took her hand in his. "Please, I like talking with you and you cannot leave now, after dark. Let me show you to a room where you can rest tonight. If you wish, you can then be on your way in the morning." Sabrina nodded and let him lead her to guest quarters. She thanked him and watched as he walked away. She knew that she was already in love with him but, she also knew that staying could put him and the rest of the monastery in danger. She sat on the narrow bed and closed her eyes, thinking over all of the ramifications.**

**If she stayed as Laura Carter, there would be protection. Of all of the alises she had, it was the one she used the least and therefore, wasn't well known. She could stay, for awhile, as Laura and see what developed. She sat there, wondering if she should tell him about herself but decided against it, especially now. She finally laid down and tried to sleep.**

**The next day, she went walking in the woods and came down to the lake. She sat on the shore after going through her own workout and looked out across the water. It was so peaceful and calm. She hadn't felt this peaceful in a long time. It was a few moments before she realized she wasn't alone. When she looked up, it was Caine, standing there slightly behind and to one side of her. She smiled up at him. "How long have you been there?" She asked. He returned the smile as he sat beside her.**

**"Not long. I came to see you and ask you if you would stay. I watched your workout this morning and I believe you could teach our young students a thing or two?" His voice had a hopeful uplift to it. Sabrina smiled and shook her head in silent amusement. He was looking for a reason for her to stay, she knew about that. In actual fact, Sabrina was looking for a reason to stay and she nodded. "Yes, I'll stay if you think I can be useful." Caine smiled. "Thank you, Laura." They returned to the temple together.**

**End Part Two**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE CRANE AND THE WOLF**

**PART THREE**

**by**

**BlackFury**

**Sabrina had been teaching hand to hand combat for three weeks when she met the oldest priest at the temple, the one called Ping Hai. When they first met, she looked at him twice and smiled. Later, she found him up at the koi pond, almost as if he was waiting for her. She bowed. "I thought I recognized you. Why are you here?" Ping Hai smiled. "I am here to watch over Kwai Chang, Deathdancer." he said, using her mercenary code name. "You have found something here you did not anticipate, am I correct?"**

**Sabrina grinned as she sat on the low wall around the terrace. "You are right. I have fallen in love with Caine and he has with me. I am just afraid that..." The old man nodded. "I understand, child, your real life will intrude and you do not wish him to be in danger." Sabrina nodded. "I can't tell him what I really am. I am afraid that he would not understand but, I do love him."**

**Ping Hai smiled. "Stay, see what happens. You are using the name, Laura Carter, are you not?" She nodded and he continued, "Then let things happen as they will happen, child. This is a time for you to be what you have always wanted to be. I know that the time will be short but, I will be here to assist you should you need me." He patted her hand and she nodded.**

**Five months later, Sabrina Wolfe, a.k.a Laura Catherine Carter, and Kwai Chang Caine were married in the Shaolin Monastery outside of Braniff California on a sunny day in the middle of May in 1963. They settled in a small house nearby and Sabrina threw herself gladly into being just a loving wife. A few weeks later, she found herself confronting an absolute miracle.**

**She had been feeling poorly and had gone to the temple to find Ping Hai, the senior apothecary. She told him how she was feeling and she was suprised to see a broad smile crease his wrinkled face. "What is it?" she asked. He looked up at her. "My dear Laura, you are with child."**

**Sabrina was stunned. She was having a baby? She looked at Ping Hai. "But...this isn't suppossed to be possible, That was one thing I knew would never happen because of what I am." Ping Hai smiled again. "She has chosen to grant your deepest wish, child. You will have a son." Sabrina suddenly smiled. "Kwai will be so happy." Ping Hai smiled and gave her a tea to use when the morning sickness got too much for her. She thanked him and returned home.**

**That evening, Kwai Chang returned to find the table set with candlelight and an elaborate meal prepared. he looked up in suprise as his Laura came to him in a long, dark blue dress, her hair hanging loosely to her waist. He slipped his arms around her and smiled. "Why all of this, my love?" She grinned. "I have something to tell you, Kwai. But first, I know you've worked all day and you need to eat, all right?"**

**He smiled at her and went to shower and change. He emerged in a soft pair of karate pants and one of the silk shirts she had bought him for his birthday, the black one with the white crane on it. His light brown hair was still slightly damp. He enjoyed the meal and afterwards, Laura brought in the dessert and, to his suprise, a bottle of the sparkling apple cider. She smiled seeing the raised eyebrow as she set the bottle and dish on the table.**

**"I know, but, I need to tell you something, my love. Something wonderful has happened, something I never believed possible. Kwai, I'm pregnant." He stared at her in amazement for several seconds and then, the biggest smile she had ever seen split his face wide open. He rose to his feet, pulled her to him and spun her around, kissing her soundly. **

**He then set her on her feet and looked worried.**

**"Are you all right, my love?" Sabrina laughed. "I'm fine, my love and no, I am not dizzy." He smiled and soon, carried her to bed to celebrate furthur.**

**End part Three**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE CRANE AND THE WOLF**

**PART FOUR**

**by**

**BlackFury**

**Sabrina smiled as she continued to remember Kwai Chang's uninhibited delight the day that Peter was born. He stayed with her the whole time she was in labor, all eleven hours! Then, at last, they both heard their son cry and Sabrina smiled through the tears and pain. "I want to hold my son." She said. Kwai nodded and, after the cord had been cut, Peter was wrapped in a blanket and handed to her.**

**She pulled back the blanket and looked into the most beautiful face she had ever seen, that of her son. Peter's eyes were closed and his tiny fists were clenched near them. She saw the dark, sandy coloured fluff on his tiny head and gently kissed him. He squaled immediately and she was concerned. Caine looked at her. "What is wrong, my wife?" She looked up, her deep blue eyes worried. "I don't know if I can nurse him, Kwai."**

**She then heard a light laugh in her mind and a silvery female voice, "Yes, my daughter, you can. Do you think that I would grant you this wish and then not provide for it?" Sabrina then felt her breasts filling and she smiled as she presented one to her son, who latched on quickly and was soon suckling lustily. She smiled and settled, content in the circle of her beloved husband's arms.**

**Back in her hotel room, Sabrina was sad, remembering that she had such a short time with them both. Finally came the day she had dreaded, the day she realized that she had to move on to protect both of the men she loved so dearly. She had taken the almost two year old Peter up to the temple to see his father, who had renewed his studies to become a Shaolin priest, at her insistance.**

**Once Peter was with his father, Sabrina went to find old Ping Hai. He was in the apothecary, alone, and looked up as she came in. "You are troubled, Laura." She nodded. "It's time, my friend. I have to move on. My enemies are close. They don't know about Kwai and Peter, yet and, I must leave before they do. Will you help me? If I just go, Kwai will want reasons. Reasons I cannot tell him. My 'death' would resolve things but, it would leave my son feeling abandoned but, I'd rather that, than get him killed."**

**Ping Hai nodded solemnly, "Yes, I understand. I will help you 'die' and then disappear. I will watch your husband and son for you. But, there is something else." Sabrina nodded. "Yes, you know what I am. I don't know if Peter has inherited that from me or not. I pray to the Mother that he hasn't, at least, not completely. Watch over him and, if he shows signs that he is like me, call me, you know how."**

**The old priest looked at her and nodded. "I promise, Laura, I will do so. Now, how do we accomplish your, 'illness and death'?" Sabrina smiled sadly. "The best would be to contract a 'rare blood disorder'. I've been giving the appearance of illness for the past several months. The concoctions Kwai has given me do not harm me but, they are ineffective as well. I'm suprised he hasn't consulted you."**

**Ping Hai grinned. "He will now, after your dramatic 'collapse' in a few minutes." Sabrina shook her head sadly. "I know. I can be 'dead' for as long as necessary. If they bury me, that won't be a problem. I'll be able to get out relatively easily. Thank you for your help and remember your promise." Ping Hai took her hands into his. "I swear by Shambhala that I will do all that I can to watch over your husband and son." She nodded and headed back to the main room of the temple.**

**She walked in and saw her almost two year old trying to spar with his father. What pleased her was that Peter was doing quite well! He was doing the moves as if born to them. Not that she was all that suprised, given his dual heritage. Then, she wavered and collapsed on the stone floor. Caine and Peter ran to her and soon, she felt her head pillowed in her husband's lap and heard Peter. "Mommy? Mommy fall down?" She smiled weakly and raised her hand to her son's face. "Mommy will be ok, I just felt weak for a moment. You like working with Baba?" Peter's face split into a wide grin. "Yeah." he said empthatically.**

**Soon the three of them went home and Caine looked at his wife after Peter had been settled for his nap. "What is wrong, my wife?"**

**End Part Four**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE CRANE AND THE WOLF**

**PART FIVE**

**by**

**BlackFury**

**Sabrina looked up into the anxious face of her husband and smiled weakly. "My darling, I hadn't wanted to worry you but, I'm afraid I won't be here much longer." Caine looked at her for a moment and then, understanding dawned. "How long have you known?" He asked quietly. She looked up. "For a few months. Ping Hai knew something was wrong and insisted I see a doctor. He agreed not to say anything until I was certain. I have a rare, incurable blood disorder."**

**Caine's heart was crumbling in his chest as he listened to her words. Sabrina knew what this was doing to him but, she had no choice. It had to be done to safeguard him and little Peter. She reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I am so sorry, my love." Caine reached up, taking her hand in his. "It will be all right, my love. I will do what I can for you." She grinned. "Caine, my dearest, Ping Hai has already been giving me herbs to use, they help but, will not prolong my life."**

**Caine nodded, "I know, my wife but, what we can give you can ease whatever pain you may experience. But, to lose you so soon." She heard the tears in his voice that he dare not shed. "I know, my love, I don't like it either but, there are somethings we cannot control, no matter how much we would like to. I just hate the thought that Peter will forget me." Her fear was plain in her voice and her eyes.**

**Caine embraced her tightly. "I will not allow our son to forget you, my love, that I promise you. He will know about you." Sabrina smiled as she snuggled up against his chest. She loved him so much and she was determined to enjoy whatever time she had left with both of them.**

**Caine lowered her gently back against the pillows and went to get her a cup of tea. She sipped it slowly as he went to check on their sleeping son. She was still debating whether or not to tell Caine the truth but, she realized that she couldn't, not now. She had come too far now to change what had to be.**

**She looked up as Caine walked back into the room. "How is Peter?" Caine smiled, "Still sleeping." She looked down for a moment then, looked into Caine's grey eyes. "Kwai, when my time comes, do not shield Peter from it. Our son deserves the truth. If he is shielded, he won't believe I'm dead and he will expect me to come back. We cannot do that to him. Promise me, please?"**

**Caine took the cup and set it aside then, he took both of her hands in his. He kissed them then looked at her. "I promise you, my beloved wife. Peter will know as much as he can comprehend. I will tell him the truth. As I promised earlier, I will not let him forget you." Sabrina nodded. "Thank you, my love." She then settled back and decided to get some sleep.**

**Caine sat with her until Peter awakened and then, he carried their son into the room so that the young lad could see his mother was sleeping. Then, Peter played quietly until Laura awoke a couple of hours later. She looked and smiled. Her voice was a little weak. "Peter?" The young boy looked up.**

**"Mommy!" He ran to the bed and scrambled up beside her. "Mommy ok?" Sabrina tossled his dark, sandy, curly hair. "Mommy will be. How's my little man doing?" Peter smiled. "I will be, just worried bout Mommy."**

**Sabrina smiled and hugged her son. "It's ok, little one now, go find Baba for me, ok?" Peter nodded, hopped off the bed and scampered off. Sabrina lay back and waited until Caine showed up, Peter leading him by the hand. "Mommy want Baba. Baba here." Both parents smiled and Brina looked at Caine. "I believe that I am actually hungry for a change. What do you have in mind for dinner this evening? I was thinking maybe pizza but, I know you probably won't go that way."**

**Caine frowned, the things his wife liked to eat constantly suprised him. "I was thinking some rice and a vegetable stir-fry with some green tea?" Sabrina's eyes laughed. "All right Kwai, I can live with that. Peter can stay with me while you cook and I'll read to him." Peter settled happily next to his mother, listening to her soothing voice as Caine went to the kitchen to prepare dinner for them all.**

**End Part Five**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE CRANE AND THE WOLF**

**PART SIX**

**by**

**BlackFury**

**Sabrina was lying on the bed in her and Kwai's room, sweating profusely. Caine and old Ping Hai were with her. Peter was in his room asleep, taking his afternoon nap. Caine went to his small herbal room at the back of the house and Sabrina looked at Ping Hai. "I know, it's almost time. You have everything ready?"**

**The old priest nodded and laid an aromatic cloth on her forehead. She smiled as she settled back against her pillows. Then, she looked up. "I need to talk to my husband." Just then, Caine walked into her room with a steaming mug and set it on the table beside her, taking one hand in his. "I am here, my wife." Ping Hai left to watch over the sleeping Peter.**

**"There is something I want you to keep for our son and then give to him when he's ten. In the top drawer of my dresser you will find a ring box. Please give it to me." Caine got up from the bed and found the small, deep blue velvet box. He had never seen it before and wondered about it as he handed it to his wife. Sabrina smiled. "This was my fathers, Kwai and I want Peter to have it. It has been in my family for many generations, so many, in fact, that the actual meaning of it has been lost."**

**She opened the box to reveal a man's ring, done in platinum, of the head of a wolf. She looked up at Caine. "This is all of the legacy I have from my family and I want Peter to have it. Promise me he will recieve it when he is ten. That was when it was given to my father. When you do give it to our son, tell him about me. Tell him that this is from his grandfather." She laid back against the pillows as Caine took the box in his hands.**

**He looked at the ring and then at his beloved Laura. "You have my word, my wife. I will give this to our son when he is ten. I will tell him of his grandfather and his mother." Sabrina smiled. "Good. I love you, Kwai, never forget that. I want you to promise me one other thing and this has to do with you, my love." He raised an eyebrow in suprise. "Me, my wife?" Sabrina nodded. "After I am gone, you may fall in love again." She held up a hand to stop any protests. "It can happen, my love. What I want you to do is promise me that you will not close your heart to the possibility. I want you to let it happen, if it does, knowing that I give you my blessing. You have a lot of love to share, Kwai. Please, do not shut it away from the world. Peter needs a mother. Promise me you will explore the possibilities?"**

**Caine knew she was right yet, everything within him rebelled at the very thought. He sat there and finally nodded his head. "I will try, my love, to do as you ask." Sabrina nodded. "That is all I can ask of you, my darling. I love you. Now, bring me our son, I need to say goodbye." The look in Kwai's eyes tore her apart but, he slowly got to his feet and went to get Peter. Ping Hai came in and looked at her. she nodded and he went out of the room.**

**Caine came in, carrying Peter who looked at his mother. "Mommy?" Sabrina held out her arms and embraced Peter, who snuggled against her. "Mommy cold." He said. She smiled as she kissed the top of his head. "I know, my little man but, this is something that has to happen. I have to go away, Peter." The sandy, curly haired toddler looked up at her. "I want to go wif Mommy!" Sabrina smiled. "You can't, Peter. I have to go alone, even Baba can't go with me. He has to stay here, with you." Peter looked at her, tears forming in those beautiful, hazel eyes. "I won't be able to come back, my little man. When I go away, it's forever."**

**Peter began crying and Sabrina held him tightly. "I know, my son, I know but listen, I will always love you, that will never stop. You take care of your father for me, all right?" Peter nodded solemnly and reached for his father. Caine sat on the side of the bed as Peter scrambled into his lap. Sabrina held his hand as Caine cupped her cheek with one hand. "I love you both." She whispered. Then, her head fell to one side and her breathing stopped. She was gone.**

**End Part Six**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE CRANE AND THE WOLF**

**PART SEVEN**

**by**

**BlackFury**

**Sabrina brought herself back to reality as she sat in her hotel room. She obviously didn't remember the funeral and burial but, she remembered waking up in her secret place, a place the Great Mother, Gaia, had taught her to go to when necessary. Since then, she had resumed her life as a mercenary and had destroyed anything to do with Laura Caine. She wondered if Kwai had given the ring to Peter. She realized that, even if he had, it was now buried with him back on the plateau. She looked down at the wolf's head pendant she constantly wore that was the companion of the ring. She hadn't lied to Caine, it had belonged to her father but, it was older than even he could have imagined.**

**She sighed as she composed herself to try and go to sleep that night. It was hard but, somehow, she managed. The next morning, she packed her backpack and, after paying her bill, mounted her motorcycle and roared away from that part of her life. A few days later, she found herself in Carlsburg, New York. She had a couple of old mercenary friends who lived here so, she decided to look them up. She roared down a residental street and parked in front of a modest house. She strode up to the front door and rang the bell.**

**A willowly blonde wearing sunglasses answered the door and Sabrina smiled. "I know it's short notice, Annie but, mind if I come in?" Annie Blaisdell broke into a huge grin. "Sabrina! Come in, it's been too long. I thought that was your machine I heard coming. Paul's at the precinct and the kids are scattered all over the neighborhood." Sabrina heard the pride in her voice and smiled again, Paul had been very lucky to find this woman and he was relieved when his two older daughters, Carolyn and Kelly had accepted her at once. Then Annie had become pregnant and had given birth to Diane, now a healthy, happy eight year old girl.**

**Annie closed the front door and led her guest into the kitchen, where a kettle of water was heating on the stove. Annie pulled a second mug from the cabinet and set it on the counter. "Tea or coffee, Sabrina?" She asked. Sabrina smiled, "Coffee, if that's ok." Annie nodded and got the jar of instant coffee from the cupboard. She then turned to Sabrina. "Did you know that Paul became a Police Captain?" Brina's eyes widened. "No, I didn't. So, he finally decided to try and settle in one place?" Annie smiled, "Yes, not long after Diane was born. Especially now, with Peter added to the family." Sabrina froze.**

**She turned slowly and looked at the beaming Annie. "Who is Peter?" Annie smiled, "Oh, that's right, you didn't know. About a year after we had Diane, Paul went to PineRidge Orphange to give a talk and met this angry fourteen year old boy named Peter. Paul liked what he saw so, we became Peter's foster parents. He said he didn't want to be adopted cause he didn't want to give up his family name. The girls love him and he's really opened up about his father and losing his mother when he was two."**

**Sabrina's heart stopped in her chest, it couldn't be and yet, why not? Stranger things had happened in Sabrina's life. Taking a deep breath she looked at her friend. "Annie, what was his father's name?" Annie was puzzled by the question but, she answered. "He said his father's name was Kwai Chang Caine, why do you ask?" Annie heard Sabrina when she sat down in the chair and mummured, "Oh my dear Gaia." Annie was next to her in an instant. "Brie, what is it, what's wrong?"**

**Sabrina looked at her. "I need to talk to both you and Paul, as soon as is humanly possible." Annie nodded and picked up the phone. "Paul, hello darling, listen, I need you to come home, now. Sabrina's here and she says she need to talk to both of us. I think it's about Peter." Annie hung up the phone. "He's on his way. Brina, what is going on?"**

**What was going through Sabrina's mind right then was, "Dear Gaia, my son, alive?" She turned to Annie. "One thing, my friend, does Peter wear a ring with this carved on it?" and laid her silver wolf's head pendant in Annie's hands. Annie felt the pendant and Sabrina saw the woman's eyes widen in suprise. "Yes, he does. He said that his father kept it for him and gave it to him when he was ten. It was left to him by his mother, Laura."**

**Just then, Paul Blaisdell came in the door and, after kissing Annie's cheek, turned to his guest, one of his oldest mercenary companions. "All right, Sabrina, what does Deathdancer want to know about my foster son?" Annie knew who Sabrina really was so, that came as no suprise but, Sabrina's next sentence floored both of them. "It's simple Paul. Peter Caine is my son."**

**End Part Seven**


	8. Chapter 8

**THE CRANE AND THE WOLF**

**PART EIGHT**

**by**

**BlackFury**

**Paul Blaisdell looked at her, stunned and Annie just nodded slowly. He finally found his voice, "What do you mean, that your Peter's mother? He said that his mother died when he was two." Sabrina smiled sadly, "I know. I had to fake my death in order to protect him and his father. Sit down both of you and I'll try to explain. Laura Carter was the least used of all of the alternate identities I had created for myself so, when I met Kwai Chang Caine in Braniff, California, I used that name. I had no clue that I was going to fall in love with him but, that's exactly what happened. Let me start at the beginning. I had gone to Braniff after Martin Wholrenson, you remember, Paul."**

**Paul nodded, remembering the thief and murderer Sabrina had been pursuing for eight months. He remembered that she had finally caught him and turned him over to the Feds and then, it was as if she had vanished. "So that's where you disappeared to." He said with a smile. Sabrina nodded. "After turning Wholrenson over to the feds, I had several weeks clear so, I paid a visit to the Shaolin monastery I had seen on the plateau and there, I met Kwai Chang Caine." She then told Paul and Annie the entire story, from the time she met Caine until the day she decided she had to disappear, again. "You know why I did it, don't you, Paul?"**

**Paul Blaisdell took his wife's hand in his and nodded. "Yes, to keep them safe and out of your kind of life." Sabrina nodded again. "I knew what I had to do but it just about tore me apart. I thought I would get back there to see them again so, I left my father's wolf's head ring with Caine with the instruction that he was to give it to our son on his tenth birthday. But, when I managed to get back there..." Her voice trailed off as Paul nodded grimly. "You found the results of what Master Dao had done. He was jealous of Caine and decided to destroy the temple." Sabrina's face changed as she looked at her friend. "If I had been there..." Paul smiled. "I know, Dao would have been dead before he could have begun anything."**

**Sabrina nodded, "But, as it was, I found two grave markers, one for Kwai and one for Peter. I left as soon as I could and finally made my way here. I had no clue what I would find but now, you tell me that my son is alive?" Annie took Sabrina's hand in hers. "Peter does wear that ring, Brie and, one other thing. He's a cop now." Sabrina darted a look at Paul who nodded and smiled. "He's at the 101st with me and today, he's taking the detective's test. He'll be here in about an hour. You want to stay?" The look in Sabrina's eyes told the older man everything he needed to know.**

**Annie got to her feet, "Well, we might as well have coffee while we wait for him. Want to help me, Brie? I can tell you about Peter while we get this done. I need to start lunch as well cause Peter will be ravenous when he gets here." Paul got to his feet too. "I need to get back to the 101st. Peter will come home with me when our shift is done. See you then, love." He kissed Annie's cheek. "I will, Paul, be careful!" Blaisdell said that he would and headed back. Sabrina began helping Annie who told her about Peter growing up in their house. Hearing about the anger her son had within him worried Sabrina and she still had another question but, she wasn't sure how to phrase it.**

**"Annie," she said quietly, "How much has Paul told you about me?" Annie stopped still. She wasn't sure what Sabrina meant but, "Well, he said that you were a very, how did he put it, unique woman. He also said that you were, and I quote, "The most dangerous woman in the world" unquote. He also told me that your anger was, well, hard to describe. What are you trying to tell me, Sabrina?" Brina sighed. "Annie, of all of the people I know in the 'business' as we put it, only Paul and Kermit know one thing about me. I have to tell you in order for you to understand what I'm about to ask you about my son."**

**She took a deep breath. "Annie, I am a werewolf."**

**End Part Eight**


	9. Chapter 9

**THE CRANE AND THE WOLF**

**PART NINE**

**by**

**BlackFury**

**Annie nodded and then smiled. "I know, Paul told me. Sabrina, Peter has not shown any signs of shape shifting into one so, I don't think he inherited that from you. His senses are above average, he can hear things no one else can, and his other senses are heightened as well. He has an affinity for other dogs in fact, he swore up and down to Paul and I that our neighbor's old dog next door talked to him."**

**Sabrina smiled, "That would be inherited from me. Thank Gaia he's not a shape shifter. That would have extremly hard on him without another garou around him to guide him through it. Annie, I know this will sound silly but, do you have any photos of him?" Annie grinned. "Of course we do, Paul and the girls take pictures all the time, especially since Peter came to live with us. Here, I'll get the photo album."**

**She came back in a few minutes with a dark blue album and handed it to Sabrina. Annie sat back down next to Sabrina and smiled. "Paul had the photo captions printed in English and in Braille. The photos have been described to me so througherly that I can tell you what they are. Here, look on page fourteen." Sabrina turned to that page and gasped when she saw the 8x10. The hair was a dark, sandy color, curly and the eyes, the eyes were hazel and the smile, the smile was so familiar. Sabrina then looked at the caption and Annie heard her whisper, "Peter." **

**Annie nodded. "Yes, that's Peter. That was taken just before he entered the Police Academy. He floored Paul when he told him he wanted to be a cop but, Peter took to it like a duck to water. I worry about him, the way I worry about Paul but, Peter knows what he's doing." Sabrina smiled, "Sounds like his father. Once Kwai made up his mind, heaven and earth couldn't move him. Should I tell Peter who I am, Annie? Do you think he could handle it now?"**

**Annie nodded. "Yes, I think he could. He seems to miss you more than he does his father. Maybe that's because he had more time with his father. If you want to tell Peter, here, with us around, that's ok." She laid a comforting hand on Sabrina's as she spoke. Sabrina smiled, "Thank you, Annie. Peter needs to know that I didn't abandon him. I did what I did to protect him and his father. I just hope he understands that."**

**Annie was thoughtful. "Peter will listen to you, Sabrina. He'll know that what you're telling him is the truth. He has that, talent, if you want to call it that. He knows when he's being lied to and he hates it when people do that to him." Sabrina nodded. "Kwai and I were the same way. Neither one of us liked liars. In my line of work, it's a necessity to know who's lying and who isn't."**

**Annie popped the top on her watch and felt the dial. "Peter and Paul should be here soon so, relax. I'll finish up lunch and then, we can talk. You'll meet the girls later this evening." Annie went into the kitchen and came back with a glass of wine which she handed to Sabrina. She then returned to the kitchen. Twenty minutes later, a car was heard in the driveway and Sabrina heard two male voices as they headed into the house.**

**As they came in, Peter's face was shining and Paul had a grin on his face as well. When Peter saw Sabrina, he stopped. Paul noticed the silence and smiled, "Peter, you've heard me mention Sabrina Wolfe, haven't you?"**

**Peter's hazel eyes widened in suprise. He looked at Sabrina. "You're Deathdancer?" He asked.**

**Sabrina smiled, "Yes, I am. Let me guess, I don't look like I could be the most dangerous woman on the planet, do I?" She asked, her blue eyes sparkling. Peter blushed and ducked his head. "Sorry, shouldn't have blurted it out like that." Sabrina smiled and, walking over to him, ruffled his hair. "That's ok, Peter." Her voice was warm, soft and full of love. Peter looked at her strangely just as Annie called, "Lunch time."**

**End Part Nine**


	10. Chapter 10

**THE CRANE AND THE WOLF**

**PART TEN**

**by**

**BlackFury**

**At the dining table, Peter kept watching Sabrina, a fact she was well aware of. She couldn't keep the love she felt for her son to herself and she knew Peter felt it. After the meal, Annie asked Peter to help her clean up so, Paul led Sabrina to his office and once they were inside, she sagged against the sofa. Paul looked at her. "You want to tell him, don't you?"**

**Sabrina sat on the sofa and nodded. "He needs to know that I didn't abandon him or his father. Paul, about six months before my 'death' I found out that three of my bitterest enemies were on my trail. You know what they would have done had they found out about Kwai and Peter. Fortunately, they had not yet discovered my identity as Laura Carter so, I was able to do what I had to to protect my husband and son. I'm just wondering if Peter will understand."**

**Paul sat on the edge of his desk in thoughtful contemplation and then smiled. "I think he will, once you explain it to him. He hates being lied to or decieved but, once he knows the situation, he usually understands. Want Annie and I there when you tell him?" The look in Sabrina's blue eyes was one of immesnse relief. "Yes, please. The two of you have given my son so much, I would never think of shutting you out of anything to do with him."**

**Paul nodded. "Good, I'll call him and Annie in here and we can talk. That be ok?" Sabrina nodded and got to her feet, pacing a bit as Paul asked Annie and Peter to come in. Once they were inside, Paul closed the door and watched as Peter and Annie settled onto the sofa. Paul looked at his tall foster son. "Peter, Sabrina has something very important to say to you. I want you to listen to her story before you say anything, all right? Hear her out completely then, she'll answer any questions you will have." Peter nodded, looking somewhat bewildered but, was silent, for now.**

**Sabrina took a deep breath and, breathing a silent prayer to Gaia for the right words to say, looked at her son. "Peter, this whole thing began about three years before you were born, when I first met your father, Kwai Chang Caine." Peter's eyes widened. "You knew my father?" He asked, breathlessly. Sabrina smiled, a slow, sad yet, sweet smile. "Yes, Peter, I did. Listen. I had arrived in Braniff, chasing a murderer. I caught him and turned him over to the Feds. I had some vacation time coming so, I had noticed the Shaolin temple on the plateau so, I went there."**

**Peter sat there in rapt attention as Sabrina told her story and he looked at her sharply when she told him of her marrying Caine. "I know," she said, "You're confused but, Peter, I didn't marry him under my real name, I was using an alias, I was Laura Catherine Carter. Peter, I'm your mother."**

**Peter shot to his feet and looked at her, his eyes showing fear warring with joy. "If you're my mother, why did you, fake your death? Why did you leave us?" Sabrina had expected this as she rose to face her son. "Peter, I came here to tell you everything so, if you will sit back down and listen, I'll tell you why." Peter nodded and resumed his seat as she gathered her thoughts.**

**"Your father and I were very happy together and that joy increased when I became pregnant with you. You see, Peter, you are a true miracle. Because of a fire fight I had been in several years before I met your father, the best doctors on earth said I would never be able to have children but, I had you. I had never been more happy but then, I discovered that three of my most deadly enemies had traced Sabrina to Braniff. I had to work quickly to protect you and your father. It turned out the only way to protect you was for me to die."**

**End Part Ten**


	11. Chapter 11

**THE CRANE AND THE WOLF**

**PART ELEVEN**

**by**

**BlackFury**

**Peter looked up at her. "You had to 'die' to protect me and Father?" Sabrina nodded. "Peter, the ones that were after me would have slaughtered you and your father just to hurt me so, I had to go away before they discovered that Sabrina Wolfe and Laura Catherine Caine were the same person. I asked your father to give you the wolf's head ring that had been your grandfather's when you were ten. It matches this." She drew the pendant from under the jacket she was wearing. Peter saw that they matched.**

**"I always meant to come back to check up on you and your father but, the situation in South America was so bad that I was there for several years. When I did get back, all I found was a smoking ruin and rubble. I was told that both you and your father had died that night. Finding you here, alive, was something I had not even thought possible but, I know that finding out about me is a surprise but, I do love you and I want to be your mother. I know you love Paul and Annie and I respect that. I am so grateful that they took you in and loved you. For that I will always be grateful. What I need to ask you, Peter is this. Is it too late for me to be the part of your life I wish I could have been back then?"**

**The room was silent as Peter rose to his feet and looked at the wall, the thoughts whirling around in his brain. This was his real mother! The woman he knew so little about and now, they had a second chance, unlike him and his father. Peter turned to look at the petite, platinum haired woman standing in front of him and swept her up in his arms, crying, "Mom, Mom, you came back, you came back."**

**Annie smiled, as did Paul as the reunion happened. Sabrina smoothed her son's unruly hair. "I came back, my son, I love you so much." Peter finally set her back down but didn't let go of her hand. Sabrina smiled. "We have a lot to talk about, Peter, I know. There will be time." She drew back and looked into the face of her son and wiped away the tears.**

**They sat back down on the sofa, side by side, and Peter gave a small laugh. "It's strange but, Father could never get me to visit your 'grave' down by the lake. I just wouldn't go." Sabrina looked at him. "Why wouldn't you, Peter?" He looked off into space and his voice took on a dream like quality. "I had this feeling that if I never went there, then you weren't really dead, just gone away on a long journey. I always kept believing that you would come back someday. It doesn't seem so strange now."**

**Sabrina looked at him for a long moment. "No, it's not strange, my son. Our connection must be even deeper that I thought possible. Somehow, you knew, you knew I was out there, somewhere. Your Father gave up, believed me to be dead." Peter nodded, "Yes, he 'accepted' it the way Shaolin do but, I couldn't and I didn't and, I was right." He turned and looked at her face. "I was right." Sabrina nodded as she cupped his cheek and smiled as he leaned into the caress. "Yes, my son, you knew. There are others things you have inherited from me that you must learn about now. It has to be done in private."**

**She turned to Paul, "Would you object if Peter and I borrowed your lake cabin for a few days? We need to get re aquainted and there are things he must know about. That ok with you, Peter?" Peter's eyes were shining at the thought of spending time with his mother and Paul nodded. "Sure, the two of you can use the cabin for at least a week, maybe more if necessary but first, you need to meet the rest of the family, Sabrina."**

**They heard the sounds, the Blaisdell girls were home. Carolyn, Kelly and little Diane came in, Diane letting out a delighted squeal upon seeing Daddy. Paul hugged her then, they all turned to Sabrina. They knew her as a friend of their father's but, what they were about to find out would be a huge and delightful suprise for them all. **

**End Part Eleven**


	12. Chapter 12

**THE CRANE AND THE WOLF**

**PART TWELVE**

**by**

**BlackFury**

**The family sat at the dining table as they talked, Diane in her father's lap. Paul looked at his girls. They had noticed Peter staying very close to Sabrina. "Girls, you know Sabrina as an old friend of mine but, what we have found out now is, suprising." Sabrian smiled and looked at them. "It's simple, really, you see, I'm Peter's mother."**

**The three girls looked at Sabrina, looked at each other then, looked at the shining face of their foster brother. Carolyn, the eldest, spoke up first, "But, Peter, you said..." Peter grinned from ear to ear. "I know but, she faked her death to protect my father and I. She's really here." Sabrina smiled tenderly as she looked at her son. "I'm sorry if you felt like I had abandoned you, Peter but, I knew of no other way to keep the both of you safe."**

**The conversation continued well into the night but soon, Peter needed to get back to his place and Sabrina offered to drive him in his car, leaving her Harley in Paul's garage till she could pick it up later. Once inside Peter's apartment, she made sure her son went straight to bed and she stayed on the sofa, as to be near him after all of these years apart. She found it hard to sleep and soon, made her way quietly into Peter's bedroom and just watched her son sleep.**

**She thought about his father and how much she missed him and then smiled, Peter was like his father in many ways. She looked forward to them going to the lake cabin to spend time together and get re-acquainted. As it neared dawn, Sabrina went into the kitchen to make coffee and soon heard Peter's alarm go off. She heard the shower and smiled as, after a few minutes, he came out, dressed for work, toweling his hair dry. He looked suprised when he saw her.**

**His eyebrows rose as she handed him a steaming mug of coffee. "You stayed all night?" The look on Sabrina's face softened. "Of course, I did, my son, how could I not stay? After having been away for so long, how could I leave again besides, we're going to the cabin this weekend, remember?" Peter's face lit up with a smile. "That's right, we are. I really look forward to that. Man, wait till the rest of the gang hears about this!" Sabrina's face changed. "Peter, I can't let you tell them, not yet. Remember why I left in the first place?" Peter looked at her for a long moment and then nodded slowly. **

**Sabrina nodded in agreement. "Right, There are still some out there who will come after you because of me once they find out I am your mother but now, you have friends who can help you. I'm coming with you to the precinct. I definitely want Kermit to know. I'm glad he's already your friend." Peter smiled, "I met him when I was sixteen and he treated me like a regular person, that felt good." Sabrina nodded. "Kermit is a good man underneath the gruff exterior of his." Then, she chuckled, "Has he ever said anything about a mission to Cairo?" Peter shook his head. "No, he hasn't, why?" Sabrina laughed, "Oh, just the fact that Paul sent me there to pull Kermit's butt out of the frying pan, that's all."**

**Fortunately Peter had set the now empty mug on the counter because his eyes widened considerably when she told him. "It was one of Kermit's first assignments as a mercenary," Sabrina said, smiling, "He had been sent to Cairo to retrieve another agent and, as usual, he messed up so, I had to go in and get both of them out. I don't think that Kermit has ever forgiven me for that but, I did what I had to do to get them both out alive." Peter smiled, thinking how Kermit was very unlikely to mention that particular mission to anyone! Sabrina looked at her son, "When Kermit sees me, he'll remember but, he won't say anything, he never does. Now, are we ready to go?" Peter nodded and soon, they were both in his Stealth, heading to the 101st.**

**End Part Twelve**


	13. Chapter 13

**THE CRANE AND THE WOLF**

**PART THIRTEEN**

**by**

**BlackFury**

**When Sabrina and Peter arrived at the 101st, it was in its usual state of barely controlled chaos. Broderick was behind the front desk doing his usual juggling act. Peter went on to his desk as Sabrina walked to Kermit's office and knocked on the door. Correctly interpeting the low growl as his invitation to come in, Sabrina smiled, went inside and closed the door behind her.**

**The 101's resident computer guru was hunched over his machine typing away furiously. He never even looked up. "Be with you in a moment." he said. Sabrina grinned, "It's ok, frog, I can wait." Kermit's head snapped up and around at the sound of that voice. "You? What the hell are you doing here?" Sabrina leaned against the edge of the desk. "I have my reasons, besides, I need to talk to you, you got time?"**

**Kermit saved the program and shut down the machine. "For you, I can make the time. You want to talk here?" Sabrina nodded, "Yes, it's the safest place right now. There's something totally unexpected that has come up. Paul and Annie already know and I need to tell you as well. It's about Peter." Kermit looked up at her again, "Oh?" he drawled. Sabrina smiled. "Yeah, it seems Peter is my son."**

**Kermit's feet hit the floor as he looked up at her. "You were Laura Caine?" He asked. She nodded, a beautific smile on her face, one Kermit had never seen in all of the years he had known her. "So you 'died' in order to protect Peter and his father." Sabrina nodded again, "Yeah, I had to when Peter was two. They almost found me and you know what they would have done to my husband and son." **

**Kermit nodded grimly. "I know, that's why I keep Marilyn and her kids as far out of it as possible. It must have been hard for you." She sighed and sat down on the edge of his desk. "Especially when word reached me about the temple being destroyed. I went there and saw the two grave markers with Kwai and Peter's names on them. I felt so empty. I came here because of that meeting I have with Paul and found my son." Her face reflected the wonder and love she felt. Kermit smiled, something few people knew he could do. "So, you and Peter getting reacquainted?"**

**Sabrina grinned, her eyes shining, "Yeah, Paul's letting us use the lake cabin so we can talk about things and I can try to answer Peter's five million burning questions." Kermit had removed the green shades and Sabrina saw the concern in those wonderfully blue eyes. "You worried about something, my friend?" Kermit looked at her. "He doesn't know about you yet, right?" She nodded, Kermit being one of the very few that knew what she was. "That's one of the things I'm going to have to tell him, Kermit. You're right, I have no clue as to how he will react but, I can't keep it from him either, it wouldn't be fair."**

**About then, there was a knock on the office door and Kermit picked up his shades. "Come in, kid." He said, sliding them onto his face. Peter came in, a look of bewilderment on his mobile face. "How'd you know it was me, Kermit?" Kermit grinned ferally, "Trade secret kid. I hear congrats are in order?" Peter smiled as he looked at his mother. "Yeah, Paul and I were working out my vaction time so we can stay at the cabin for at least a week, maybe more, if we need to." **

**Sabrina nodded, pleased to hear that. "Well then, are you ready to go, Peter?" She asked her son. The warmth in his hazel eyes told her he was. She turned to Kermit. "Later, my friend." Kermit nodded and watched as mother and son left the precinct. He slowly closed the door to his office, wondering how Peter would react when he learned the truth about Sabrina Wolfe, known in mercenary circles as "The most dangerous woman in the world."**

**End Part Thirteen**


	14. Chapter 14

**THE CRANE AND THE WOLF**

**PART FOURTEEN**

**by**

**BlackFury**

**The drive up the lake cabin was made mostly in silence as Peter drove the Stealth. Sabrina knew that her son was still getting used to the fact that his mother wasn't dead but, sitting here in the car beside him. They stopped at the small general store first to get some things and the two walked inside. After making their purchases, they got back into the car and drove away. Sabrina looked at Peter. "Are you ok, son?" she asked. Peter smiled a little, "Yeah, just still getting used to all of this." Sabrina nodded, "I know, I am too."**

**They pulled up in front of the cabin and Peter got out then, walked over to the passengers side and opened the door for his mother to exit. She smiled, letting him do this. Once inside, she took the bags into the kitchen and looked around. "Looks like Paul and Annie keep this place well stocked." She said as she placed items on the table. Peter came in to help and chuckled. "Yeah, sometimes, Paul comes up here to be alone, especially if his nightmares get too bad."**

**Sabrina nodded, she had some of those nightmares herself. "You want to help with lunch?" She asked. Peter grinned, "Sure, what do you want me to do?" she watched him, very proud of how he had turned out, in a large measure due the influence of Paul and Annie Blaisdell, but, the foundation laid by her and Kwai Chang had a lot to do with it as well.**

**Soon lunch was made and consumed, mostly in silence. Afterwards, the two of them took thier mugs of coffee onto the front porch. Peter sat in the porch swing while Sabrina perched herself on the porch rail. The silence was companiable. She knew Peter had questions but, she'd let him ask them in his own way, when he was ready.**

**Peter was thinking about those questions and the problem was, he didn't know where to start. Finally, he looked at her. "Mom," he began slowly, "Was it hard to leave us behind?" Sabrina stared off into space. "Peter, it was the hardest thing I have ever had to do but, I knew that if the ones hunting me had found you and your father, they would have killed both of you to get to me. By leaving, when I did, they never found you and followed me. It tore me apart but, I consoled myself in the fact that you and Kwai were alive at the temple."**

**She grinned as she looked at her son. "I did see you again, however." Peter's eyes widened as he looked up. "You did? When?" Sabrina moved and curled up in the corner of the porch swing. "Do you remember when you were eight years old, the night you got lost in the woods?" Peter remembered.**

**FLASHBACK-**

**It was a full moon that night and he heard the wolf pack in that area howling. He was frightened and Father was no where around. He didn't see the woman with white hair all dressed in black as she stopped and sniffed the air, she smelled fear so, she quickened her pace. She saw the female, walking through the brush until she came upon a small, sleeping form. It was a small boy, around seven or eight years old. **

**Sabrina recognized him, it was Peter. The woman licked her lips and bent down to grab him when Sabrina grabbed her arm and hissed in the werewolf's language, \{"Leave him alone!"\} The woman, a mere slip of a girl, snarled at her. **

**{"What do you care? I want him!"\} Sabrina's face grew dark with anger, \{"Back to the cairn and I'll tell you but, leave him be!"\}**

**The pack, all werewolf females, were pacing when Sabrina came into their circle, dragging the young one with her. The Matron came forward, angry. \{"Who are you to interfere with the Hunt?"\} Sabrina grinned, \{"The one of our kind you don't want angry. I'm Deathdancer."\} **

**At the mention of that name, a legend among the Garou, the Matron stepped back. \{"I see but, still I ask, why?"\} Sabrina grinned, a feral one. \{"You know of the Shaolin temple on the plateau?"\} They nodded in silence. \{"It is under my protection. The ones living there are to be left alone and guarded, especially the young one."\}**

**The Matron looked at her. \{"Why the young one?"\} Sabrina smiled now, a soft, maternal smile. \{"Simple, he is my son. His father, my husband, is the Master of the Temple, Kwai Chang Caine. Because of what I am, I let them believe that I died however, Gaia has said they are to be sheltered and protected. I will kill any of you who harm either one of them, understood?"\}**

**There was universal nodding of heads and the Matron bowed hers. \{"It shall be as the Great Mother commands, Deathdancer. They will be protected."\} Sabrina nodded and walked back to where Peter was sleeping. Evidently he had gotten lost. She scooped him up into her arms and carried him back to the temple where an anxious Caine was looking for him.**

**She laid him where his father would find him, gently kissed his forehead and melted into the shadows, watching as Caine found him and carried him into the temple to safety.**

**END FLASHBACK-**

**Peter looked across at her, "That was you?" He asked, breathless. "I thought someone took me to Father but, I was half asleep but, somehow, I felt safe and loved. But, why did they listen to you when you told them to leave me alone?" Sabrina sighed, the moment of truth had come. It was time to tell her son about his dubious heritage and hope he didn't reject her completely because of it.**

**End Part Fourteen**


	15. Chapter 15

**THE CRANE AND THE WOLF**

**PART FIFTEEN**

**by**

**BlackFury**

**Sabrina spoke in a different voice now, one softer and gentler than she had ever used before. Peter remembered hearing it coming from above his cradle as a child. It was now, truly, his mother's voice. "Mom?" he asked, laying a hand on hers. Sabrina smiled, "It's not easy to tell you about what you've possibly inherited from me. Your father never knew either. I never told him about being 'Deathdancer' the most dangerous woman in the world or, about what I was born with."**

**Peter looked at her, "Whatever it is, it doesn't change the fact that you're my mother and I love you." Sabrina cupped his cheek in her hand and smiled. "I hopt you're right, my son. You see, the reason those women did what I said is because I'm just like them. Peter, your mother is a werewolf."**

**Peter listened to her, and somehow, this wasn't a suprise to him, somehow, he had known he was more different than just being raised Shaolin. He looked at her, "That would explain some things about me." Sabrina looked at him keenly, "Such as, my son?" Peter smiled, "My hearing seems to be more acute than other peoples and, sometimes, I can see in the dark like it's broad daylight."**

**Sabrina nodded and gestured for him to continue. "Well," he said slowly, "My reflexes, sometimes its like I can leap furthur than anyone and I react quicker too." Sabrina looked at him. "Let's see, you're 21 now, right?" He nodded in silence. She continued, "Ok, then, if you were going to shape shift, you would have long before now so, obviously you did not inherit that part of me, thank the Mother for that. It doesn't matter, I love you no matter what."**

**She and Peter hugged and then walked down to the lake. She watched the ripples on the surface. "You come here to be alone and think, don't you?" Peter nodded, "How did you know?" Sabrina smiled. "I've always been drawn to water as well, my son. I always found it calming and a good place to think. Peter," she said, facing her son, "Tonight is the full moon. I can shape shift whenever I need but, tonight, You will see just what I am. Are you afraid?"**

**Peter thought for a moment, "I'd be lying if I said no but, I know that you won't hurt me." Sabrina smiled as she took his hand, "No, I won't harm you and, because you are my son, you will not be affected by the madness that affects normal humans who witness our shape changing. Are you sure you want to watch this?"**

**Peter nodded, "Yes, I want to know everything about you, Mom." Sabrina smiled, "Very well, when the moon is at its highest point in the night sky, you'll see just who and what I really am, and what you've gotten yourself born into."**

**They walked back into the cabin, Peter eager to see his mother in her true self and wishing that his father could be there to know as well. He had the feeling that his father would have accepted what she was as well but, now, they would never know if he would have or not. Peter knew one thing, however, He was never, ever going to do anything to lose his mother now that he had found her again. **

**End Part Fifteen**


	16. Chapter 16

**THE CRANE AND THE WOLF**

**PART SIXTEEN**

**by**

**BlackFury**

**It was about fifteen minutes until midnight when Sabrina shook Peter awake. He had been sitting in the corner of the sofa as they talked and had fallen asleep. Sabrina had indulged herself and had just watched her son. Paul had been right, even asleep, Peter seemed to be in constant motion.**

**Peter slowly raised his head, "Huh? Oh, Mom. Is it almost time?" Sabrina nodded slowly, "Yes, my son, it is. Come with me and put your coat on, it is chilly outside." The young man smiled as he slipped on his coat and followed his mother out the front door and into the nearby woods.**

**"Where are we going, Mom?" he asked her. She looked at him, her eyes different somehow. "There's a small clearing not too far from here. We're going there." They walked for a few minutes and soon, they were there in a small clearing that was bathed in moonlight.**

**Sabrina looked around. "Sit there, Peter and watch." She gestured to a rocky outcropping and watched as her son perched himself on it. Sabrina went and stood in the center of the clearing and looked up at the moon. "Dear Mother," she prayed softly, "Thank you for giving me back my son. I just hope he doesn't reject what I am."**

**Sabrina turned to look at him. "It is time. Watch and you will see." Peter nodded and watched as Sabrina began to glow softly and her body began to shimmer. She started to grow taller and her form began to shift, the black clothing beginning to turn white as her shape became more wolfish, her feet and hands changing, her head shifting as well until Peter saw his mother in her true form, the form called Crinos. The humanoid shaped wolf.**

**She was solid white, about eight feet tall with a wolf's head. Her hands and feet were shaped like a cross between human and wolf. Her voice, when she turned to him was low, and had a grating quality and yet, it was the sweetest voice Peter had ever heard.**

**He got to his feet and slowly approached her. "Mom?" He asked. She spun, at first, with a snarl then, she stopped. The grin was very wolfish and yet, gentle as well. "You see, Peter? This is what I am. This is what I have always been and always will be. Can you live with that knowledge?"**

**Peter's reply was immediate and very firm, "Yes, especially if it means having you in my life again. I won't lose you again, I won't." Sabrina smiled as she reached out with one 'paw' and gently touched his cheek. "You won't lose me again, my son. There is more to tell you but, not here and not in this form."**

**Peter stepped back, his hazel eyes wide as his mother became human once more. Her steel blue eyes twinkled as she turned to him again. "Well, what did you think?" Peter smiled, "What would I think, you're my mother." Sabrina grinned as they headed back to the cabin. "I'm just glad that you didn't inherit that part of me, Peter. It would have made your life very difficult."**

**They walked in silence back to the cabin and, once there, Peter made them some coffee. They sat in silence for a few then, Peter looked at her. "What did you mean, that I'll never lose you again?" Sabrina sighed, now came the really hard part of this. She really wasn't sure how he would handle this because there was the strong possibility that he had inherited this and if that was true, she didn't know how he would react.**

**End Part Sixteen**


End file.
